Posiblemente, quizás
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: El coqueteo había comenzado desde hacía mucho. A veces disimulado, otras más notorio. Sea como fuese, él siempre ignoraba. Pero ahora, sería qué, posiblemente quizás... One-shot *Para missclover*


Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y es un regalo para alguien muy especial.

**_**P_**ara: _**missclover.****_

* * *

Los ojos se abrieron de par en par. Apesar de ser blancos, carentes de pupilas, y de tener la apariencia de estar vacíos, justo ahora en ellos se podía descifrar innegablemente una sola e inusitada emoción reflejada en abundancia: Sorpresa. Luego al cerrarlos, apareció una más: Deseo.

Posiblemente, quizás...

Él ya se había percatado de ese flirteo, muchas ocasiones llevado a cabo con bastante discreción; otras tantas, mientras estaban a solas, hecho sin aparente disimulo. Sea como fuere él siempre le ignoraba. Entre sus propias reglas como ninja, tenía nunca jamás dejarse llevar por las emociones mundanas, en ningún momento.

Él era un miembro de la élite, un ejemplo a seguir. Le gustaba eso (lo aceptaba era orgulloso y su orgullo crecía al saberse el mejor). Pero a ella parecía nunca importarle, para ella seguía siendo sólo su compañero. Un excelente Jounin, sí; el AMBU perfecto, de acuerdo; pero para Tenten siempre sería sólo Neji Hyuuga.

_"Eres humano, Neji, y aquí estoy yo para hacértelo recordar cuando lo olvides"_

Al inicio de su "lucha" por hacerle saber que era un mortal como cualquiera, ella se había empeñado en cabrearlo con bromas infantiles o en pincharlo con comentarios mordaces, llenos de ironía, cargados de malicia. Pero él nunca caía en esos juegos. Así que quizás por eso ella había reconvenido en cambiar de táctica. Atacaría por otro lado. Él se burló cuando ella le dijo que encontraría una grieta mínima en su dura e inexpugnable coraza.

Y con ese coqueteo lo había encontrado. Había burlado su impenetrable muralla, llegando a él por un pequeño resquicio de debilidad emocional, haciéndole caer por vez primera. Un mal día Neji se amonestó a sí mismo después de mirar embelesado como ella ponía humectante a sus labios carnosos con el dedo índice. Lo peor había sido que ni siquiera había notado que él la veía. Por primera vez había experimentado un molesto cosquilleo justo en la boca del estomago.

Posiblemente, quizás…

A él le gustaba el aislamiento. Todos lo sabían, Neji Hyuuga podía pasar horas, sentado en la misma posición, solo sin nadie a su alrededor. Pero a ella le valía un soberano comino. Ignorando su gesto despectivo o su marcado enfado, Tenten sólo llegaba sentándose junto a él. Muy cerca. Algunas veces solía hablar cosas coherentes, referentes a las misiones o a nuevas disposiciones o leyes; y otras veces sólo parloteaba ideas carentes de un completo sentido. Y a pesar de que Neji definitivamente disfrutaba esa particular soledad, empezaba a notar que en realidad nunca le importaba compartir un poquito de tiempo siempre que fuera con ella, sólo ella.

Posiblemente, quizás…

Con el paso del tiempo se miró a si mismo necesitado de eso que ella hacía. Se percató que toda esa expectación le emocionaba, le excitaba. Pensar en que le prepararía ella para hacerle caer, le agitaba, le ponía en guardia como si fuera a entablar un combate. Qué seguiría: Un guiño inesperado, alguna caricia a sus cabellos, otra de esas sonrisas que escondían travesura. Todo eso comenzaba a hacer que sus poros se alertaran tan sólo al verla. Posiblemente, quizás…

Ella era tempestuosa, vibrante, llena de energía. Y a él le gustaba contemplarla, ver su fuerte espíritu estallar, ya fuera en alegría o en furia. Tenten era explosiva como... un pequeño volcán, con sus erupciones y desastres. Él, guardando la calma, la observaba, la vivía, admiraba su lava. Posiblemente, quizás…

Y ahora la fría fachada externa se estaba cayendo. Su respiración amenazaba con abandonarle para siempre. Dentro un "tum" "tum" cada vez más estruendoso le anunciaba que su corazón brincaba a ritmos jamás sospechados, se sacudía como un pájaro encerrado queriendo salir, volar libre al cielo. El cosquilleo al estomago volvía, las manos parecían querer actuar solas. Descargas eléctricas, decenas, cientos de ellas comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo. Ella las despertaba con sus labios en los suyos, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y a él le gustaban, le hacían vibrar, si eran con ella podría experimentarlas por completo todo el día. Por un momento Neji se preguntó a donde estaban sus lineamientos de no sentir emociones mundanas. Se descubrió desechando semejante idiotez. Los brazos masculinos rodearon la cintura, las manos femeninas acercaron más ambos rostros. Él se apretó más a ella. Ella se acopló a su cuerpo.

Probablemente, quizás…

El interior de Tenten vibraba. Al fin lo había conseguido. Neji no era tan indiferente como él se creía, tampoco era la roca que todos pensaban. Ella siempre lo había sabido. Él se emocionaba, necesitaba, se excitaba, disfrutaba… él sentía. Era un humano. Sus labios aceptando su beso, sus manos acariciando su espalda daban cuenta de ello y de que había algo más. No sabía cómo pero lo sabía. Posiblemente, tal vez... Ahora era tiempo de parar ese juego y hacer el siguiente paso.

Tenten se separó de sus labios. De nuevo el rostro del Hyuuga no mostraba nada, la fachada de hombre inexpresivo volvía, pero Tenten que ya lo había visto y conocido por completo, no le importó. La kunoichi alzó la mano acariciándole la mejilla y sonriéndole, luego se dirigió a su equipo para tomarlo.

- Ahora que sigue…- le escuchó decir.

- Eso, es cuestión tuya Neji. Creo que he sido clara en que es lo que siento, ¿no?- dijo con la bolsa al hombro tomando camino a Konoha.

Neji se llenó de algo que tampoco nunca había experimentado: Confusión. Bufó pero luego sonrió.

Probablemente, quizás… ¿Él…?

NO.

Ya no había dudas. Era una certeza absoluta. Estaba enamorado de su compañera. Amaba a Tenten.

Esa noche Neji fue quien dio el siguiente paso, comenzó otro juego, y cuando lo hizo Tenten no opuso resistencia dejándole ganar. Sí, Neji era humano. Un humano tal vez frío, pero sin embargo sólo dejaba derretir su helada apariencia cuando entraba en contacto con la lava de su pequeño volcán.

* * *

¡Regia! ¡Muchisimas Felicidades! Espero te haya gustado. Fue con mucho cariño. Te mando un abrazo, muy, muy fuerte, y un besote hasta tus tierras del Norte.

Sin más que decir... ¡Ciao!


End file.
